Un, deux, trois Soleil
by xHeaarts
Summary: Un. Ils courent, vite, rient, beaucoup. Deux. Ils trépignent, ils sont prêts se stopper à l'énoncée de l'ordre. Trois. Voilà, le compte à rebours est terminé, stop. Soleil. Figez vous, souriez, riez, vivez. Thème 3 : Magie. Labbel SPPS / Week Enfance des Mages
1. Chapter 1

B'soir !

Bouah, encore moi pour encore une **week** qui ne se terminera peut-être jamais, qui sait ? Celle-ci concerne donc l'enfance des mages, organisées pour les aimables membres de la **SPPS** (POWA !). Et la flemme de rajouter quelque chose d'inintéressant :)

Ah si ! Ce thème là est respecté, mais n'est pas vraiment posé du point de vu d'un enfant. Il en concerne un très fortement, mais ça s'arrête là. Je m'excuse pour les puristes, mais voilà, c'est comme ça !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thème :<strong> Envol

**Centric :** Aquarius

**Rating :** K

**Spoil :** Amen. Chapitre 384, et les larmes qui vont avec.

* * *

><p><span><strong>Envol<strong>

* * *

><p>D'ors et de poussières, elle sommeillait. Un jour elle avait été eau, si longtemps auparavant qu'elle ne s'en souvenait même plus. Sans doute un rêve, ou bien même la réminiscence d'une vie antérieure. Qu'importe. Pour l'heure, elle n'était plus que la prisonnière d'un serment avec lequel vivre était trop difficile. Une promesse de vie et de mort, un mot dont le destin s'était emparé pour lui voler sa vie, et l'offrir à un être qu'elle aurait tant aimé ne pas connaître. Quelqu'un qui soit différent de Layla, un être qu'elle puisse détester comme elle avait pu détester chacun de ses maîtres. Mais non, il avait fallu qu'elle tombe sur cette petite mage, ce petit bout de femme qui avait le sourire de sa mère, et l'espoir de ses pairs. Un petit ange qui lui avait rappelait tout ce qu'elle n'était plus.<p>

Et son envie de liberté avait repris le dessus, tandis que son amour pour cette enfant ne cessait de grandir. Du fond de son cœur, elle n'aspirait qu'à la protéger. Mais si fort que son amour pouvait être, le souvenir avait peu à peu pris le dessus. Elle rêvait d'eau. Et elle voulait à nouveau être cette eau, libre et limpide, chavirant et virant à volonté, insaisissable. Mais l'enfant était toujours là, et les responsabilités avec. Et Aquarius l'aimait trop, petite Lucy. Si fort que son cœur en explosait à chaque battement. Et son rêve d'eau se dispersait, comme un nuage au grès du vent.

Et alors que sa chimère n'avait jamais été aussi proche, elle voyait encore la petite fille pleurer. Elle ne voyait pas la femme, qu'elle se déchirait à appeler Layla. Non, c'était cette enfant souriante et rayonnante qu'elle avait en face d'elle, les yeux noyés de larmes et de détresse. Aquarius rêvait d'envol, de liberté et d'eau, depuis tant de temps qu'elle ne s'en souvenait plus. Pourtant ce jour-là, elle aurait tant voulu continuer de vivre enchaîné à Lucy, prolonger cette vie de bonheur au côté de celle qui ne l'avait jamais quitté, _à la vie à la mort_.

* * *

><p><em>N'hésitez pas à me faire part de votre avis, au plaisir de vous retrouver au prochain thème ! <em>


	2. Chapter 2

Blablabla... Bla !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Thème :<strong> Cicatrice

**Rating :** K+ peut-être ?

**Personnage :** Cana

**Spoil :** Que dalle !

_Merci les filles pour vos avis ! :)_

* * *

><p><span><strong>Cicatrice<strong>

* * *

><p>Elle était très jeune, la première fois qu'elle avait touché son premier verre d'alcool. A vrai dire, elle n'en tirait aucune fierté. Elle en avait honte, même. Elle n'aimait pas ce goût, ni cette sensation de brûlure lorsque le liquide glissait le long de sa gorge. C'était trop agressif, trop dur, trop adulte. Pourtant, elle aimait particulièrement l'effet qu'il avait sur elle.<p>

Lorsqu'elle buvait, rien n'avait plus d'importance. Ses problèmes s'envolaient, sa tête était plus légère, et le rire n'était jamais bien loin. C'était euphorisant, de boire. C'était réconfortant. Elle oubliait de pleurer quand elle était saoule. C'est sûrement pour cette raison là qu'elle ne s'était pas arrêtée, la première fois. Elle avait continué, continué, jusqu'à ce que son front touche la table.

Cette première fois-là, c'est le sommeil qui l'avait arrêtée. La douleur était si grande que même l'alcool n'avait pu l'aider à endiguer les larmes. Mais avec sa nouvelle amie, elle avait fini par trouver le sommeil, plus facilement, plus rapidement. Bien sûr, elle n'avait pas refermé la plaie béante de son cœur d'enfant, mais elle l'avait aidé à oublier que son père à elle ne savait pas qui elle était.

Le lendemain de cette première fois, alors que les effets de l'alcool s'estompaient, la plaie s'était rouverte, avec le souvenir d'un homme qui souriait à d'autres enfants, à d'autres qu'elle. Cana n'avait trouvé qu'une seule thérapie contre ce mal, un seul remède pour fermer cette cicatrice à vif : boire, boire, et encore boire. Boire comme si sa vie en dépendait, boire parce qu'au moins quand elle était saoule, elle pouvait fermer les yeux. Et oublier.

* * *

><p><em>A vous ? :)<em>


	3. Chapter 3

B'soir !

**Thème :** Magie

**Centric :** Vous verrez !

**Rating :** K

**Spoil :** Que pouic !

* * *

><p><span><strong>Magie<strong>

* * *

><p>Le tout valsait, tournait, s'enroulait, dans une harmonie si belle et si pure que rien n'aurait pu la perturber. Il le savait, le sentait, le voyait, et c'était si beau, cet élan de vie, si fort qu'il en riait. C'était naturel, inné, un réflexe étonnant et surprenant, empli de curiosité. Et la magie autour de lui continuait à dessiner ses arabesques, créant de la vie là où n'y en avait pas, éloignant l'ombre pour ramener la lumière, de façon insolite et insolente. Elle disait non à la noirceur et oui au bonheur, créant dans les yeux des enfants une lueur de bonheur aux allures de candeurs.<p>

Et il savait lui, il savait qu'au cœur de ce tourbillon de bonheur, une personne tenait le rôle de chef d'orchestre, pour donner de l'ordre à cette joyeuse assemblée. Son grand-père, maître de la magie, empereur des couleurs et du bonheur, régnant d'un sourire dans un masque de douceur. Petit Laxus n'avait d'yeux que pour lui et cette magie à laquelle il avait le don de donner vie, d'un souffle ou d'un rire, d'un soupçon d'indéfini. C'était ce qu'il aimait dans la magie, la voir valser, tourner, s'enrouler, obéir à son grand-père, et vivre une vie à part entière.

* * *

><p><em>J'espère que ce thème vous aura plu, j'ai adoré l'écrire ! :)<em>


End file.
